


Handcuffed Together

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When the Calderone family returns to Miami, Crockett must get Tubbs out of the city before she finds out and trouble arises. Fearing for his partner's life, Sonny finds some pretty creative ways to protect her. But will his measures be enough to ensure that Tubbs survives?((Based on a starter requested by Sonnycrockett))





	

Ricki let out a stunned gasp as a cold sensation encompassed her wrist and her eyes immediately lifted to study Sonny's countenance. From the corners of her eyes she could tell that the freezing caress was from a pair of handcuffs. Confusion etched its way across every tiny centimeter of her maple-syrup infused with strands of peanut-butter gold and light-green irises. Her dark brows furrowed, knitting closely together upon her forehead. This is not what she expected when Sonny had offered her a vacation getaway. Somehow she hadn't thought their relationship had come to this place. Sure, she was comfortable with him and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. However, the wearing of handcuffs never crossed her mind as being part of the deal.

At first, Ricki believed it to be a hysterical joke, so her expression eased into a slightly more relaxed one and a round of jovial laughter burst forth from her lips. It was an almost instantaneous nervous reaction. Here she was, on her extremely attractive partner's boat, headed for a vacation, and the first thing he does is handcuff her? Does he think she is going to steal his boat again or something? Not likely, the way he is always putting her down for being an inner city-girl.

After a few moments, Ricki breathed,"Cute trick, Crockett. Take 'em off." When he seemed to have developed a bout of temporary hearing loss, Ricki grew slightly annoyed, "Sonny, I mean it. Take them off. I'm your partner not your prisoner. And I promise, I won't steal.... or borrow.... your boat again. I swear on my life, I won't commandeer this boat without your express permission." This plea too seemed to go ignored.

And then something odd caught her attention. He hadn't cuffed both of her arms together, like they would a common criminal. No, he handcuffed her to himself. Ricki's dark eyebrows now arched heavily and her jaw dropped in absolute shock. What was she supposed to say to this? Looks like we're going to be two peas in a pod... I mean boat? That seemed really wrong. Well, now that she thought about it, the entire situation didn't feel quite right. Never, in all her time in Miami had her partner found the nerve to handcuff her. And to think, she hadn't even given him a reason to do so. Ricki had willingly accepted this offer. It wasn't like he had to pick her up and throw her on the boat, while she was kicking and screaming in protest-like they sometimes did with informants.

An impish and smug grin appeared on her face as she considered the next best way to pry an answer out of him. She hoped the more blunt and inappropriate approach would get Sonny to talk; at times this method worked. "If this is your way of telling me that you're kinky and need a toy, consider the concept grasped. And let me remind you, that you didn't tell me to pack a sexy little number.... so what you see is pretty much what you'd get. Now come on man, just take 'em off. I mean, I came all the way out here to be with you and I haven't threatened to leave once. Not yet anyways....."

The brush of her arm against his caused a slight blush to brand her cheeks and her heart seemed to flutter to life. Gosh. Did he know what this was doing to her poor heart? She'd need a vacation from this vacation if he kept this up. In a half joking manner, Ricki breathed, "if you wanted to get close to me, you could always just ask...." God, the lack of space between them, made it feel like she had just stepped one foot into an oven. Honestly, she felt as though she could catch on fire from proximity to the beach boy. Maybe that is because in a way she was falling in love with him. She was consistently covering up this fact with a front of annoyance or even a dismissive air. But the feelings were there and they really hard to ignore when she was practically standing on his toes and he was almost standing on hers. Even the task of swallowing seemed to become difficult the longer she remained in her current position. To love Sonny could be considered a kiss of death, but it didn't mean Ricki was any less likely to flirt with entertaining the danger. What was it about forbidden things being the most attractive and the easiest to love?

Letting out a sigh, Ricki continued, "But you know something? I feel more like one of those briefcases, full of cash, that we walk into drops... like..... I don't know.... maybe... you don't want to lose me. The only problem is I can't figure out the motive. So you want to talk about it, Sunshine?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she sneakily studied the lock on the unwanted piece of jewelry. "Great. You just had to get the hardest pair to crack without the key. Please....tell me, you know where the key is..."


End file.
